The present invention relates generally to biosynthetic processes, and more specifically to organisms having butadiene biosynthetic capability.
Over 25 billion pounds of butadiene (1,3-butadiene, BD) are produced annually and is applied in the manufacture of polymers such as synthetic rubbers and ABS resins, and chemicals such as hexamethylenediamine and 1,4-butanediol. Butadiene is typically produced as a by-product of the steam cracking process for conversion of petroleum feedstocks such as naphtha, liquefied petroleum gas, ethane or natural gas to ethylene and other olefins. The ability to manufacture butadiene from alternative and/or renewable feedstocks would represent a major advance in the quest for more sustainable chemical production processes
One possible way to produce butadiene renewably involves fermentation of sugars or other feedstocks to produce diols, such as 1,4-butanediol or 1,3-butanediol, which are separated, purified, and then dehydrated to butadiene in a second step involving metal-based catalysis. Direct fermentative production of butadiene from renewable feedstocks would obviate the need for dehydration steps and butadiene gas (bp −4.4° C.) would be continuously emitted from the fermenter and readily condensed and collected. Developing a fermentative production process would eliminate the need for fossil-based butadiene and would allow substantial savings in cost, energy, and harmful waste and emissions relative to petrochemically-derived butadiene.
Microbial organisms and methods for effectively producing butadiene from cheap renewable feedstocks such as molasses, sugar cane juice, and sugars derived from biomass sources, including agricultural and wood waste, as well as C1 feedstocks such as syngas and carbon dioxide, are described herein and include related advantages.